Shoji Akalis
Shoji Akalis is an Elder Dragon that lives outside the Castle Schrade, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 4.5. It is an Conquest War Monster and a close relative of Fatalis. Physiology Shoji Akalis is very similar to Fatalis in body shape but prefers to walk on all fours and fight on all fours with only occasionally standing upright like Fatalis. Its eyes are pink color and much like White Fatalis it has a mane, which is pink in color. Shoji Akalis' skin is undeadish with a smoky appearance and steam is coming from pores in its skin. Its wings have monocle markings on them that are raging with smoke and steam along with a white forked tongue like a snake. Shoji Akalis' has stegosaur-like spikes on its tail used as weapons and 8 horns on its head. Two horns on top of its eyes, one on nose, and the other five on the side of its face. When enraged, steam will constantly flow from its pores. Habitat Shoji Akalis can be found outside the Castle Schrade in the Field of the Fallen but it has been seen in other areas attacking villages like the Harth. Attacks and Moves Level 1-Level 100 It shares attacks with Dire Miralis and Fatalis(4th Gen.) while its on all fours. Steaming Roar: Shoji Akalis will roar when it first sees the hunters and steam will shoot from its body, making it harder to see it and covering the area in a thick fog. This ability acts like a Smoke Bomb but Shoji Akalis can see the hunters while the hunters can't see it easily. Boiling Water Roar: It will stand up on its hind legs and roar much like Dire Miralis summoning meteors. When it roars, the boiling water puddles will shoot up into the air as geysers for a few seconds. While it does this roar and they will remain as geysers until Shoji Akalis staggers two times from hunters. If hunters by any chance are damaged by the geysers, it will cause Waterblight. Ice Dance: While on all fours, Shoji Akalis will make three large blocks of ice before discharging Dragon from its body causing the ice to explode around it combined with the Dragon Element. This attack causes Darknessblight if hunters are close to the ice blocks when they explode. In Rage Mode, the blocks of ice can actually be set off if hunters are close enough to them during the attack. Armor Coating: Shoji Akalis will fly up into the air before body slamming into the ground, causing armor to land all over its body. It will than make itself extremely hot, to a melting point where the equipment will melt to its skin. After a few seconds, the armor will melt on its skin and its defense will increase. Now its underbelly is the only soft part. If hunters are close to it while it does this, there health will slowly decrease while near it from the heat. The armor coating's defense will decrease if hunters are able to get in boiling water. Howling Moon: Shoji Akalis will fly up into the sky and fly in front of the moon before howling. When it howls, its pores will release freezing air, covering its body with freezing air before forming a moon made of ice and falling from the sky on top one of the hunters. When it hits the ground, ice will scatter on the ground and Dragon will surge from the ice causing Darknessblight. Despite the attacks name, its not the size of the moon but much smaller. After the attack, it will flap its wings sending the hunters backwards. Boiling Skin: It will increase the body temperature of its body with the Dragon Element and will make itself warmer, causing hunters to lose health when they are close to it. Its only able to do this while it has its armor coating on itself. From it increasing its body temperature, some of the equipment on the ground will melt in near seconds while its stands. Its chest will glow bright yellow-red when it performs this ability. Freezing Skin: Shoji Akalis will decrease its body temperature with the Ice Element, making itself about as cold as a cold region, causing hunters to lose stamina while standing near it from the cold. Shoji Akalis can only perform this ability while armor is on its body and its chest will glow white when it does this. Call of the Remobra: Shoji Akalis will roar into the air and mimic the call of the Remobra. It will summon ten Remobra into the area, to help it battle the hunters and to district them from another attack by another monster. Fatalis Assist: After calling the Remobra into the area, it will howl into the air and call the Legendary Black Dragon, Fatalis, into the area to strike from the area from the sky. Fatalis will strike the ground while flying around the area like Rathalos. While flying around, it will shoot fireballs at hunters while circling around the area and it will than strike down from the sky at hunters with one huge fireball before disappearing back in the Castle Schrade without a trace. Double Dragon Bite: It will crawl backwards quickly before biting forward two times like Tigrex. When it bites, it will combine its bites with the Dragon Element. Tail Whip-Bite Combo: Shoji Akalis while facing another hunter will quickly turn around to bite the hunter before swing its tail to hit any hunter behind it. Ice Claw Swipes: While on all fours, Shoji Akalis will fly backwards and land before swiping forward like Rukodiora. It will freeze its claws and swipe forward with them. While swiping forward, small spikes of ice will flinch hunters and make it harder for hunters to evade the swipes. Boiling Rage: While in Rage Mode, Shoji Akalis will steam from its pores before large amounts of water is released from its pores and jet out from each pore. This attack will cause Waterblight and it will make puddles that decrease hunters health by sting in them. Rain Summon: Shoji Akalis will stand up right and make a huge cloud by forming one with its breath in the air. After forming it, it will begin to rain and cause Waterblight to all hunters under the rain while also making the boiling water puddles larger. Possession: Shoji Akalis will do its Steam Roar and target one of the hunters. It will fly right behind that hunter before wrapping its tail around them and pulling them towards its face. It will than stare at them and open up its wings too before actually saying, Kill your friends and I'll give you whatever you want if you do what I say!. Hunters will have to mash buttons so it doesn't possess them but its extremely hard since the meter also accounts for the amount of damage the hunter has taken. If the hunter has taken to much damage and has little health , it will instantly possess them and they will do whatever it wants. After possessing a hunter, it will clear the fog and will reveal itself and its possessed hunter before fighting normally. The possessed hunters objective is just to help Shoji Akalis kill and defeat the other hunters, making them fail the quests, while also attacking them with normal attacks. Level 100-Level 357 Tracking Ice Crush: Shoji Akalis will put its hand on the ground and freezing air will surround it before a track of ice flows from is hand to a random hunter on the ground before popping up as a huge spike of ice. This attack causs Darknessblight and can even be combined into another attack from Shoji Akalis. Swirling Dragon Dance: It will fly around in a circle like Rukodiora before summoning huge spikes of ice from under it and sticking hunters in the air. After that it will breath Dragon on the ice and it will surge throughout the ice damaging hunters every few seconds before the ice melts. Water Pulse: Large jets of water will burst from its pores before it spits a huge burst of water from its mouth. Fatalis Stealth Bomber: Shoji Akalis will howl in the air and swing its head wildly before Fatalis flies out of the Castle Schrade. It will land at the top of one of the buildings on the castle and targeting a random hunter by shooting fireballs at them. It will than follow the hunter shoot a huge stream of fire at them while chasing them from the sky before disappearing back in the castle. Level 358-Level 750 Call of the Fatalis: Shoji Akalis will stand up right and roar in the air. It will mimic the call of Fatalis and summon it to the area to fight with it for the rest of the battle. Remobra Barrier: It will stand up right and call for the Remobra but something unexpected happens. The Remobra will gather around it and make a barrier around Shoji Akalis. Shoji Akalis will than turn around send them around a random hunter too pin the hunter down. The hunter will have to mash buttons to get the Remobra off them and when they get out of their grip the Remobra will fight normally. Level 751-Level 1999 The Mutation's Appearance: When hunters make it up to this level or hunt a Shoji Akalis of this level and beyond, Shoji Akalis has a five percent chance of calling for the Fatalis mutation, the G-Rank Fatalis. Destruction of Castle Schrade: Shoji Akalis and Fatalis will rear back behind each other before they both roar at the same time. When they roar, both of them will fly up into the air and into the dark sky of the Castle Schrade. Both of them will howl and hunters will fall to their knees, trying to not get possessed by them. After that they will rain hell fire and blistering ice on the hunters. As their darkened lifeless shadows cast the area into darkness, hunters will need to avoid their shadows because their shadows can cause hunters to take extra damage. Shoji Akalis will than call for Remobras to attack hunters from the sky while it and Fatalis summon large storms of the Dragon Element around the area, leaving the Castle Schrade destroyed. As both of them fly down and flaming ice rains from the sky, hunters can hear the screams of the fallen in the Castle Schrade, as if they were still alive. This attack can cause Iceblight, Fireblight, and Dragonblight. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water 0 *Ice +10 *Thunder -15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Strong Attack +4, Adrenaline +2, Issen +1, Critical Eye +2, Element Attack Up, Tenacity, and Focus. Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +5 *Ice +15 *Thunder -10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Strong Attack +4, Adrenaline +2, Issen +1, Critical Eye +2, Element Attack Up, Tenacity, Focus, and Steady Aim. Notes *Its highest level is 1999, much lower than the G-Rank Fatalis. *If possessed hunters are able to make all of their fellow hunters faint and fail the quest, Shoji Akalis will actually reward that hunter with much larger reward than the Guild and even give them one or two rare items. *Interestingly, if hunters are wearing a full set of Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, or Dire Miralis, Shoji Akalis will try its best to avoid attacking those hunters as if they were those monsters and knowing its own power compared to their power. *Shoji Akalis is said to combine the heat of Dragon together with Ice in order to make Water Element attacks. *Shoji Akalis is the guard of the Castle Schrade while Fatalis is its more powerful master. *If any hunter faints and activates the skill, Black Lifeline, they will instantly become possessed with no warning and will do increase damage to hunters. *Despite what many hunters think Shoji Akalis isn't the only Elder Dragon able to possess hunters. The Fatalis Species is also able to possess hunters and the Fatalis armor actually whispers to hunters to do evil. *Similar to Fatalis, many hunters that have used any equipment from Shoji Akalis have strangely disappeared. Credits *'Evillockewastakenbyanidiot': For the armor skills and the resistances. *'Pike-The-Ninja': For the info and legends of Fatalis along with the idea for Black Lifeline. *'Ukanlos Subspecies': Thank you for making the Shoji Akalis render! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus